The prior art discloses components for vehicle seats made of fiber composite materials, said components being constructed from individual woven fabric layers, which consist of fibrous material, and from a matrix material surrounding the fibrous material, and therefore the woven fabric layers are embedded in the matrix material. These components are also referred to as composite components. The production can be carried out, for example, in the form of a manual laminate or by a non automated resin transfer molding process (RTM).
The connection of a composite component, which is highly loadable by external forces, to an adjacent structure, for example the connection of a carbon backrest of a vehicle seat to a backrest inclination adjustment fitting, necessitates the local reinforcement of the composite component with a high strength insert part which is arranged between individual woven fabric layers and is therefore fixedly integrated in the composite component. The insert parts used are in particular steel sheet metal parts. Under high loading of the composite component, an undesirable “knife effect” may occur, in which the insert part cuts up and therefore destroys the composite component internally. The knife effect occurs in particular in the plane of the insert part and in a region located outside the region reinforced by the insert part. This effect can be only slightly reduced by the edges of the insert part being machined, in particular rendered harmless, in a complicated manufacturing step.